walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Ginnifer Goodwin
Jennifer Michelle Goodwin (born May 22, 1978), known professionally as Ginnifer Goodwin, is an American television and film actress who portrayed Snow White on the ABC fantasy-drama series Once Upon a Time. Goodwin also provided the voice of Gwen in the Sofia the First episode "Gizmo Gwen" and Fawn in Legend of the NeverBeast. She also voiced Judy Hopps, the leading role, in the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. Biography Jennifer Michelle Goodwin, professionally known as Ginnifer Goodwin, was born on May 22, 1978, in Memphis, Tennessee to Linda Kantor, a stay-at-home mom who later became a "computer genius," working for big-brand companies like Apple, FedEx and the Smithsonian and Tim Goodwin, who was a musician that conducted Roy Orbison's band and later opened a recording studio. Her sister, Melissa, is a professional animator in Los Angeles with one of her notable works being Robot Chicken. Ginnifer was raised Jewish and gave it up at one point, but as an adult embraces Judaism fully. In fifth grade, she became deeply interested in Romeo and Juliet and described herself as a "Shakespeare nerd" that became devoted to acting throughout school. From studying at Boston University, Ginnifer performed in student films and in college and regional stage productions that earned her the Excellence in Acting: Professional Promise Award by the Bette Davis Foundation. She graduated in 2001 with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in acting. She furthered her studies by heading to England and enrolling at Stratford-upon-Avon's Shakespeare Institute to earn an Acting Shakespeare Certificate from London's Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. While in London, she appeared onstage as Joan of Arc, Ophelia in Hamlet and Jessica in The Merchant of Venice. She made her television debut on the series Law & Order, but had her first recurring television role on Ed in 2001. Her first movie role was Maya in the first Comedy Central original movie Porn 'n Chicken. Ginnifer will voice Fawn in the upcoming Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast, replacing Angela Bartys. It is set to premiere on March 3, 2015. This will be her second time performing a voice for an animated character; the first was Gwen in Sofia the First. Since the fall of 2011, Ginnifer has been dating Once Upon a Time co-star Josh Dallas, became engaged in October 2013 and they married in April 2014. Together, they have two sons, Oliver Finlay Dallas, who was born on May 29, 2014 and Hugo Wilson Dallas, who was born on June 1, 2016. Career Goodwin portrays Vivian Liberto in Walk the Line and Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard from the ABC series Once Upon a Time (2011-2017). Goodwin also voiced Gwen in the Sofia the First episode "Gizmo Gwen", guest starred in SpongeBob SquarePants as the purple-haired mermaid in the episode "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle" and provided the voice for Fawn in Legend of the NeverBeast. She also voiced various characters in Robot Chicken, which was created by her sister Melissa Goodwin. Trivia *Goodwin had dyed her hair gray for her character in the movie. *While recording Judy's apology to Nick Wilde, Goodwin was actually in tears. *She is married to her Once Upon a Time co-star Josh Dallas, with whom she has a son and was pregnant with her second child while working on Zootopia. **Josh Dallas provided the voice for Frantic pig in Zootopia. *Ginnifer Goodwin and John DiMaggio both lend their voices to the Disney Fairies franchise. Category:People Category:Females Category:Voice Actresses Category:Singers Category:American people Category:Jewish people Category:1970s births Category:1978 births Category:Zootopia